infivivor_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheesypasta978
| season= Survivor: Hokkaido | tribes= | place= 1/16 | alliances= Death Pact Inner Circle Jack-Pory-Toon-Joe-Daniel Joe and Sobe's DMs JPSM Power Trio | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 2 | days= 39 | }} Joe, otherwise known as Cheesypasta978, is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Hokkaido, and a contestant from Survivor: All-Stars. He is known for being the original "villain" of Infivivor, and making tight connections which he would use to his advantage later in the game. Profile Survivor: Hokkaido Name: Joe (17) Pronouns: He/Him/His Current Residence: United States, EST Personal Claim to Fame: It would have to be either winning the girl I was after for a year, or getting into college, but there's quite a few. Pet Peeves: People who think they're the best when they do nothing. People who act suave. You gotta earn that title. 3 Words to Describe You: Egomaniac, Fast-Talker, Strategic Favorite Season of Survivor: Pearl Islands, by far. I binged that shit in less than a week, and I'm usually awful at watching more than 2, or 3, episodes of a given show in a day, if they're an hour long. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Jonny Fairplay, I model my gameplay after him. What do you think you will bring that body else will: I am a strategic strategist, and I am capable of dominating the game, while giving good confessionals. Why you think you will be the Sole Survivor: I know how to lie to people, and get away with it. Survivor: All-Stars Survivor: Hokkaido Season Summary In Hokkaido, Joe started the strategic game early-on, making close bonds with both Turtle and Tigs, and created a heated rivalry between Dani and himself. He also gained the favor of some players, such as Pory, and had a tight grip on the beginning of the game. Following the mutiny, he saved Daniel, flipping the vote on to fellow Mitch, establishing a strong vote between the two, and furthering his control. In spite of this premerge dominance, the beginning of the merge was not kind, and Joe had a few close calls, especially with allies Turtle and Tigs being eliminated. He was, however, able to keep a grasp on the game, and convinced Daniel to take him to the final tribal council, which ultimately led to him winning the game in a 5-2 vote. Voting History Character Ranking Survivor: All-Stars Season Summary In his second outing, Joe recognized his threat-level, and attempted to wrangle the other potential threats together, as a shield. With this strategy, Joe proposed alliances to many people, and played relatively skillfully early-on. He was pivotal in the game’s opening vote against Letters, saving Ashlee from being a first person voted out, and falling for her deceptive tricks due to his paranoia. Eventually, this paranoia led him to lose favor with Haff. After a swap, he lost the loyalty of NoAvi, formerly a member of the aforementioned alliance of threats. After an easy vote, booting Bruno, he had made it through the rest of the first swap, in addition to the second swap, where he voted off Phil, who had been pledged against him. Joe made it to the merge, and attempted to strengthen his relationships with most of the players. This faltered quickly, as he made a futile attempt at saving Roll, and had a paranoia-induced rage toward NoAvi. Afterwards, Jack made a move, eliminating the winner in 8th place. Voting History Character Ranking Trivia